Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie: Forgotten Friendship (Cars version)
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie: Forgotten Friendship (Cars version) is the crossover film of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary In this special, Lightning McQueen discovers that he's been erased from his Radiator Springs friends' memories and must race to find the magic and the perpetrator responsible. Plot The special begins with Sunset Shimmer, president of the Canterlot High School yearbook committee, walking around the school taking pictures of her friends and the other students for the yearbook, all while she and her friends sing We've Come So Far in the background. In the yearbook room, Sunset bumps into Wallflower Blush, a quiet girl whom Sunset has known since ninth grade but has a tendency to be ignored. She presents Sunset with the votes for the yearbook "Superlatives"—"Best", "Most", "Most Likely", etc.—and the girls discover that they were voted "Best Friends". Rarity suggests they take a group picture for the yearbook at the beach on Saturday. Suddenly, Trixie angrily bursts into the room, demanding to know why she was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfulest" in the yearbook. Sunset Shimmer says that category does not exist, and when refuses to put it in the yearbook, Trixie vows revenge and leaves by smoke bomb. Sunset and her friends leave the room as well and turn out the lights, unintentionally leaving Wallflower alone in the dark. That night, Sunset writes to Princess Twilight Sparkle in her magic journal and catches her up on recent events. When she finishes writing and goes to bed, a strange magic swirls through the night sky and gathers in the forest outside Canterlot High School. On Saturday, the girls gather together at the beach, and human Twilight brings her self-selfie-taking camera drone for their yearbook picture. Rarity and Rainbow Dash decide which beach blanket to use for the photo, and Fluttershy partakes in some scuba diving. When Sunset arrives to join them, they are confused by her friendly behavior and act hostile toward her, denying that they are her friends. Sunset touches Applejack's arm to read her mind with her geode powers, and she sees past events like the Friendship Games, the trip to Camp Everfree, and the Battle of the Bands. However, where Sunset would appear in these memories, there is only a vacant space. "It's like I've been... erased!" — Sunset Shimmer Sunset tries to convince the rest of the girls that she's their friend, citing the magical geodes they all wear and the times they've shared. However, they only remember her as the bully who tormented them during freshman year, and Twilight only remembers when Sunset yelled at her during the Friendship Games. Getting an idea, Sunset writes to Twilight in her journal and asks if they are friends, to which Twilight replies yes and asks what's wrong. Sunset decides to explain in more detail in person, and she uses the portal outside Canterlot High to return to Equestria. At the Castle of Friendship, Sunset explains the situation to Twilight, and Twilight suggests they turn to a certain pony for help. At Canterlot Castle, they appear before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and Sunset apologizes to Celestia for everything she did before running away to the human world for the first time. Celestia forgives Sunset, and the two share a warm hug. After hearing about Sunset's situation, Celestia suspects that Equestrian magic is the culprit, and she leads Sunset and Twilight to the restricted section of the Canterlot Library. After some time researching, Twilight and Sunset discover the ancient writings of Clover the Clever, which mention a magical object called the Memory Stone. Long ago, an evil sorceress used the Memory Stone to erase others' memories, and whenever Clover came close to stopping her, she erased his memories and escaped. To counteract this, Clover secretly wrote everything down so that he'd know the sorceress's next move after his memories were erased. Clover's last known action was chasing the sorceress through a portal, but the last page of his writings is missing. Twilight theorizes that the Memory Stone ended up in the human world and that someone is using it to erase everyone's memories and make them hate Sunset Shimmer again. "But who?" — Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle Back at the beach in the human world, Twilight expresses some worry about Sunset Shimmer, but Trixie—hanging out nearby with Snips and Snails—tells the girls not to concern themselves with someone pretending to be their friend. Trixie says that, with Sunset away, responsibility for the school yearbook falls to Rarity, and she once again brings up her request to be "Greatest and Most Powerfulest" in the yearbook. Rarity has a vague memory of Trixie bringing this up before, and when Trixie gets more pushy with her request, Rarity says she'll think about it. Back in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer thanks Princess Twilight and Celestia for their help and decides to return to the human world to find out who has the Memory Stone. In the meantime, Twilight decides to search the library again for a way to restore Sunset's friends' memories. Sunset returns to the beach during the girls' volleyball game, and she tries once again to convince them that she is their friend, showing them photos of all of them together on her phone. Unfortunately, the girls are still skeptical, and Trixie reminds them that Sunset made fake photos in the past. When Sunset trips on a beach ball and accidentally breaks Twilight's camera drone, the girls become even more distrustful of her. At school on the following Monday, the students all avoid Sunset, and when she tries to help up Micro Chips after knocking him over, he gives her his lunch money, much to her frustration. She confronts Trixie at her locker, believing she is using the Memory Stone as payback for Sunset refusing to put her in the yearbook. However, Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about. As Sunset grows more desperate, Trixie starts to understand her dilemma and sympathizes with her. She offers to help Sunset find the Memory Stone—in exchange for Sunset putting her in the yearbook as "Greatest and Most Powerfulest". Meanwhile, Princess Twilight finds the missing page of Clover the Clever's writings and learns that after defeating the sorceress, he buried the stone in the middle of a rock formation somewhere in the human world. She also learns that if someone's memories are erased for longer than three days, they stay erased forever. Twilight tries to warn Sunset via her magic journal, but Sunset forgets the journal in her locker. In the school cafeteria, Sunset and Trixie discuss possible suspects for holding a grudge against Sunset, but with everyone's good memories of her erased, everyone is a suspect. They ask around school about the Memory Stone, but their investigation doesn't turns up any leads. All the while, Sunset watches her friends having fun without her. Back in the yearbook office, Sunset looks through the yearbook for more potential suspects and realizes they never questioned Wallflower Blush, who had been sitting in the corner of the room the entire time. As Trixie talks with Wallflower, Sunset finally reads Princess Twilight's message about the Memory Stone's three-day time limit, meaning she only has until the end of the day to restore her friends' memories. In the screensaver on Wallflower's computer, Sunset notices a photo of the rock formation where the Memory Stone was buried. When Sunset asks about the photo, Wallflower says it was taken in the school gardens for the Gardening Club—of which she is the only member. As Wallflower makes a picture for the school yearbook, Sunset reads her mind and sees memories of Wallflower constantly being ignored and unnoticed by the other students. In her solitude, she picked up gardening as a hobby and made a small garden outside the school. One day, she accidentally dug up the Memory Stone and a cloth with instructions on how to use it. Resentful of all the attention Sunset Shimmer gets now, Wallflower used the Stone to erase her friends' memories of her. Through the song Invisible, Wallflower expresses her bitterness of always being ignored, even by people she has known for years. As she sings, Sunset tries to retrieve the Memory Stone from her backpack, but Wallflower notices and grabs it away. Sunset gets angry and tries to take the Stone by force, but Wallflower uses it to erase her and Trixie's memories of the past few hours. Sunset and Trixie are left locked inside the yearbook room with no memory of when or how they got there. Sunset tries calling someone outside the room, but everyone has already left for the day. Remembering the trials of Clover the Clever, Sunset finds a note in her pocket addressed to herself telling her to "check the video". She plays a video on Twilight's nearby camera drone, which Sunset left recording the whole time in case her memory was erased, and she and Trixie discover that Wallflower Blush has been behind all the memory-erasing. Watching Wallflower's bitterness and Sunset's anger on the video, Trixie realizes it isn't enough just to not be mean to someone—one must also reach out with niceness. When Sunset says she is glad to still have one friend in Trixie when the time limit runs out, Trixie is inspired to use her stage magic to free Sunset from the locked room so she can save her friends. In the school parking lot, Sunset catches up with Wallflower and tries again to reason with her. When Wallflower reveals that she used the Memory Stone to erase Sunset's memories, the rest of the girls overhear. Sunset reaches out to Wallflower, but she refuses to listen and decides to use the Memory Stone to erase all of Sunset's friends' memories of high school. Realizing this would erase their friendship entirely, Sunset jumps in the way and sacrifices her own memories, much to the other girls' horror. With all of her memories of the human world erased, Sunset awakens in unfamiliar surroundings, believing she is still a pony in Canterlot. The rest of the Mane Seven are moved by Sunset's sacrifice and approach her to help, calling her their friend. All of a sudden, the magic of the geodes combines, resulting in brand new magical transformations and wardrobes. Their combined magic creates a blast of light that destroys the Memory Stone and restores their memories. With their memories restored, Sunset and her friends celebrate with a group hug. Wallflower, deeply ashamed in herself, apologizes for what she's done, and Sunset apologizes in return for making her feel invisible for all these years. Some time later, Sunset writes to Princess Twilight about what happened and thanks her again for her help. The new CHS yearbooks are finished, and Trixie is surprised to discover that Sunset approved her request to be put in the yearbook. Meanwhile, "Best Gardener" Wallflower's Gardening Club has several new members, and her copy of the yearbook has signatures from all of her new friends. Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: . * This film revolves around Lightning McQueen. Trivia Scenes Category:Crossover Feature-Length Films